ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Adventuring Fellow
Adventuring Fellow Face *There are three face types for each race and sex combination, and two hair colors for each of those face types. Three NPCs in various parts of Jeuno can be talked to while completing the Unlisted Qualities quest and your answer when talking to them will determine how your NPC Fellow looks. You will only ever need to talk to one of these NPCs to get the face you want for your NPC Fellow, by agreeing to the description they give. You can talk to the other Jeuno NPCs and not agree to the description; the one you actually agree to will lock in your choice. The three NPCs in Jeuno who determine what your NPC Fellow will look like are: :*Red Ghost in Port Jeuno a Galka guard who wanders around G-8. :*Akta in Ru'Lude Gardens, a Hume at H-10. :*Kuah Dakonsa in Lower Jeuno, a Mithra at H-8 on a bridge overlooking the walkway. *After choosing the face type you want, you can select one of two different hair colors for your NPC Fellow. To do this, return to Upper Jeuno and talk to Bheem at F-5. He will verify the name and face style that you have chosen. Then he asks, "By the way, this person's hair wouldn't happen to be my favorite color, would it?" The answer you choose here determines the hair color your NPC Fellow has. | valign="top" | | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |} Leveling Up Your Adventuring Fellow *Your Adventuring Fellow will obtain a baseline experience point rate per hour. *Your Adventuring Fellow will obtain experience points from killing mobs that con Easy Prey or above. The experience points gained by your Adventuring Fellow will be based upon your Adventuring Fellow's level and not yours. *Your Adventuring Fellow will remain with your for a certain number of kills or a certain length of time, whichever comes first. The number/time increases based on your Adventuring Fellow Bond starting at a minimum of 15 mobs/45 minutes and increasing to a maximum of 30 mobs/90 minutes. *You can call your Adventuring Fellow in most zones. *Currently you cannot call your Adventuring Fellow in (1) Level capped areas, (2) Burning Circles/Special Arenas, (3) Dynamis, (4) Sky, (5) Sea, (6) Promyvion, with the exception of the Tactics Pearl quest, (7) Cities, (8) Beastmen strongholds of Qulun Dome, Monastic Cavern or Altar Room. *You can talk to your NPC when leveling and eventually she/he will tell you how much more experience she/he gained. The actual text of the message will varry depending on the race/sex of your Fellow. :*0%-20% into level: "I have recently risen in level. The next level is still quite some distance away." :*20%-40% into level: "There is still much work to be done. I must gain more experience if I am to become stronger." :*40%-60% into level: "I believe I have almost reached the halfway point to my next level. Let's not rest on our laurels, however!" :*60%-80% into level: "Well well. It appears my next level is not far off at all." :*80%-99% into level: "Any time now. My next level is very close indeed." *To have your Fellow obtain max XP/kill, at level 30 you must kill mobs at least 4 levels higher than your Fellow, from levels 31 to 50 you must kill mobs at least 3 higher than your Fellow, from levels 51 to 55 you must kill mobs at least 4 higher than your Fellow, from levels 56 to 60 you must kill mobs at least 5 higher than your Fellow and from levels 61+ you must kill mobs at least 6 higher than your Fellow. *Here is a small list on mobs that should be your targets. *If your Fellow is getting max xp/kill, the following chart indicates how many kills are needed to level up. | | | |} | | |} XPing With Your Adventuring Fellow *When you fight with your Adventuring Fellow you will receive a 30% reduction in your XP. *Your Adventuring Fellow will disappear if you die. *Your Adventuring Fellow will disappear if you zone. *Your Adventuring Fellow will cast level appropriate spells (if set to Healer setting). *Your Adventuring Fellow will not be aggroed by mobs (either by sight, sound or magic). *Your Adventuring Fellow can be cured. *Your Adventuring Fellow does not lose XP when he/she dies. *Your Adventuring Fellow will use weapon skills and will skill chain. *Your Adventuring Fellow has an 'A' rating in all weapons. *Your Adventuring Fellow has the same stats no matter what race you choose. *You can call your Adventuring Fellow in an alliance as long as you adhere to the following: :*Each party can only have 3 people max. :*The alliance must be formed with the parties before the Adventuring Fellows are called. *There is one exception tot he normal rule of # Members of party and # of NPC's being less than or equal to 6. The NPC program only responds to party members in the same zone, meaning a 6 person party with one member not in the zone, could have one NPC called by one of the other 5. Adventuring Fellow Bond |} Adventuring Fellow Fighting Styles After your Adventuring Fellow Bond increases a little, you can set your Adventuring Fellow to be a healer type, attacker type or shield type at a Rendezvous Point. :*Healer - will still attack, cast White Mage spells and has Auto Regen. :*Shield - will attack and provoke mobs, has Undead Killer. :*Attacker - will concentrate on attacking and will have Double Attack and Counter. After completing the Chameleon Capers quest, you will be be offered additional styles (you can also trade with other players to aquire the manuals which teach your Fellow the additional styles) :*Soothing Healer - advanced healing techniques (heals and remedies ailments faster) :*Stalwart Shield - advanced tanking techniques (heals him/herself like a paladin) :*Fierce Attacker - advanced fighting techniques (uses additional weapon skills) Adventuring Fellow Level Caps Upon first obtaining your Signal Pearl, your Adventuring Fellow will start at level 30 and will not be able to exceed level 50. As your Bond with your Adventuring Fellow increases, and as the level of your Adventuring Fellow increases, you will be able to start the following Adventuring Fellow level cap quests. *Picture Perfect - Increases NPC Level Cap to 55 *Regaining Trust - Increases NPC Level Cap to 60 *Mixed Signals - Increases NPC Level Cap to 65 Obtaining the Tactics Pearl 1. Upon obtaining sufficient Adventuring Fellow Bond, summon your NPC at Rendezvous Point and use "Let's talk about quests" option to hear a message about Emptiness. 2. Go to any Promyvion and click on Rendezvous Point at the start of Promyvion to summon your NPC. 3. You have 45 minutes with your NPC (you don't have to call him with your Signal Pearl) to find "???". 4. When you kill mobs in Promyvion your NPC will gather experience. The maxmimum amount of experience that can be obtained is 2200. You can only kill a maxmimum of 30 mobs for max experience in that time period. :*The amount of XP your NPC receives will depend on which floor you click the ???. 5. When you find it - click it. Your NPC will get experience and you will have to option to warp back to entrance. 6. Go back to any city Rendezvous Point and call your NPC. 7. Get a new item - Tactics Pearl which will allow you to summon your NPC every 10 minutes. :*Calling your NPC with a Tactics Pearl is the same as if called with the Signal Pearl. :*You can get a Tactics Pearl once a week (resets after Tally) - you must drop the pearl before you can get the new one. Then you have to repeat the Promyvion quest. Dropping your Tactical Pearl doesn't worsen your NPC affinity. :*If you fail the quest, it can be repeated the next real-life day (after JP midnight). Adventuring Fellow Weapon Upgrades As your Bond with your Adventuring Fellow increases, Luto Mewrilah will offer to take weapons from you and pass them along to your Adventuring Fellow. Your Adventuring Fellow can equip any weapon type at any time. Your Adventuring Fellow will not necessarily use the weapon you trade, but will use the type of weapon you trade. |} Adventuring Fellow Equipment *The equipment that your Adventuring Fellow wears does not affect his/her statistics. The equipment is for looks only. *As your Bond with your Adventuring Fellow increases you will be given the option to "lock in" certain equipment that your NPC is wearing. This option appears at a Rendezvous Point under the heading "Fashionable Equipment." When you select one of the equipment options under the Fashionable Equipment submenu, you will lock in that piece of equipment so that it will not change regardless of where you choose to level. :*Your NPC will initially ask you what he or she should keep. If you answer "none", your NPC responds "well, thats kind of boring", this means nothing is locked and all 4 pieces of armor could change. Once you choose a piece of armor to lock, then all other pieces that you did not select will still be changable. As your bond increases, you will be able to lock more than once armor piece at a time because immediately following your choice of armor piece, your NPC will ask "What else?", then, you will be able to select from a list of the 3 still unlocked armor pieces to keep. :*There are three armor locks available, each gained as your Adventuring Fellow Bond increases. *''REPORTED:'' What equipment he/she wears depends on where you choose to level and on what mobs. *''REPORTED:'' In order to get your armor to change, you must kill max kills in a zone under the regional control and dominant influence of the armor path you desire (i.e. kill in Windurst controlled/influenced West Sarutabaruta to progress down the Windurst armor path). *''REPORTED:'' In order to get your armor to change along the desired path, you must kill mobs which drop the associated crystal. :Fire: San d'Oria :Earth: Bastok :Water: Windurst :Dark: Beastmen *''REPORTED:'' There is a chance that rather than increase one level, the armor piece designated for change will be reset to level 1. In all likelihood, the higher the level you advance, there is an increasing percent chance that your armor will reset. *Each armor piece operates independetly. Thus, by satisfying the above requirements, any unlocked piece of armor can change. *Once your armor hits level 10, even if you level in a correctly controlled region, your armor will reset to level 1 if left unlocked. *If you call your NPC while wearing both a Dream Robe +1 and a Dream Hat +1 your NPC will also be wearing a Dream Robe and Dream Hat. This requires the HQ versions of both the robe and the hat, it will not work if either piece is NQ. *Your armor will not change in a Promyvion irrespective of whether it is locked. | valign="top"| |} | valign="top"| |} Adventuring Fellow Headgear As your Adventuring Fellow Bond grows stronger, you will be presented with the following headgear choices for your NPC to wear. They are for cosmetic purposes only. Your NPC does not obtain the stats from these items. These headgear options are chosen at a Rendezvous Point. Which options you will get depend on the race/sex/face of your Adventuring Fellow. |} Increasing Your NPCs Statistics *As noted above, the armor and headgear above are for cosmetic purposes only. Your NPC does not obtain the stats from these items. *The following equipment (all level 70), when worn by you, will increase your NPCs statistics: :*Hydra Cap :*Hydra Bracers :*Hydra Jupon :*Hydra Hose :*Hydra Boots *The full set will give your NPC an additional DEF+140, HP+60, MP+60, INT+2, DEX+2, VIT+2, STR+2 and AGI+2. *It is believed that these items are obtained in Dynamis - Tavnazia. Obtaining A New Adventuring Fellow *If you ever decide you want to change your NPC Fellow into another face type, race or sex, you can restart after completing the quest Mirror, Mirror. Talk to Luto Mewrilah and choose I want to quit this task and verify you want to get rid of your current NPC Fellow, and you will entirely lose your current Fellow and be able to complete the quests all over again, choosing a different NPC Fellow. Special thanks to Allakhazam users and Claodo for information. category:Guides Category:Featured Articles